the last
by holo the wise wolf13
Summary: lelouch wants to make c2 happy before his plan is finished


.It's a week before the zero requiem and c2 is in lelouchs room in the palce laying down on the bed thinking about lelouch and how he is going to be killed for the she sighs and says oh lelouch you are really going to plan your own assistin then suddenly the doors opened and c2 gets up to look and its lelouch and he walks up to c2 and says "come with me."C2 looks at him and asks "why?"lelouch looks at her and says "cause I wanna spend time with you."c2 looks at him and says "oh whys that?"lelouch turns to her and says "i wanna make your true wish come" she got up and followed him out of the takes her to her a room with a table full of he turns to c2 and says "i got a present for you." and tells her to turn around she did and he took out a gold necklce with bits of dimounds in the lelouch told "why dont you go look in the mirror?"c2 then walks to the mirror and is shocked to see that he would get something this nice for lelouch walked behind her and hugged and asked"do you like it?"she turned around and said "yes"then he took her hand and lead her over to the c2 looked at him and said "Is all this pizza for me?"he looked at her with caring eyes and said "yes so dig in i know you want to."so she ate the pizza in 10 lelouch pulled out a bottle of redwine and 2 glass's and went over to c2 and sat down next to c2 turned to him and said "lelouch are you trying to get me drunk?"as he pulled the wine into a glass then he said "maybe i am and maybe i just want to have a bottle of wine with you."he then offered her a glass and she took it then she asked "him are you sure this is a good a idea?"he looked into her golden eyes and said yes and then then begin to drink.45mins later the bottle was half emty and lelouch words were starting to slur he turned to c2 whos eyes were halfed opened and said "you real are pretty."then he poured her another glass of wine and himself some 30 mins later the bottle was empty c2 then turned to lelouch and said ibut was cut off when lelouch pressed his lips against hers and kissed and she returnes the he feel her hand go up his shirt and rubs his chest and then they start kissing more c2 felted lelouchs and go up her shirt until his hand was on her breast and he began to play with it very slowly making c2 gasp in pleasure. then she turned to him and said "not here lets go to that bed."getting what she ment they got up kissing each passately and deeply they pulled a put to get some air then they reached the bed and sat then kissed her lips again and moved from her lips to her jawline getting a low moan from c2 who then moved her hand to his pants and she un button them and removed her cloths and he removed his then c2 began to lick his neck making him moan then he layed down and pated the spot next to him and she the placedhis hand on the scar under her lefted breast and moved it slowly making sure to tease he said "your body is so pretty."then he took his free hand and knede her right breast very slowly making her moan even c2 closed her legs tigtly then lelouch notice that her nibles were becoming hard then he took the nub into his lips and began to lick it then c2 looked at him and said "are you going to just tease me?"he smirked and said "is c2 in a hurry."then he noticed that c2s legs were closed tightly and moved his mouth to her hot pussy and lick at it making her moan smirked and said "does c2 like it?" c2 just nodded her headed and said just take me now. so he enter her and he could tell she was close to her and then she cumed first and it didnt take him long to cum then he fell on her and said "are you happy?" she didnt awser she just wraped her arms around his waist and said yes then he pulled her closer and they fell asleep in each others arms.

the next morning lelouch wokeup and felt something warm hanging onto his waist and looked down to see c2 naked and nuzleing into his he turned onto his back and pulled c2 closer to his chest then she said "well good morning and do we do it last night?"then c2 said "well since we competle naked i would have to say yes dont worry i dont regert it."lelouch then asked "why is that?"c2 then said "well cause i love you leouch"then he said i love you too c2 then he kissed then there was a knock on the door it was suzukar saying "lelouch are you really to go?"lelouch said wait a minute then he pput his pants on and hand c2 her cloths.c2 got dressed and went over to him and said "you are going to leave me like everyone else."lelouch then went up to her and pulled her into a tight imbrace and said "no i promise you i wont leave you."c2 started to cry and said "you shouldnt make promises you cant keep."then she saw a geass cane on his "how did you get a code and why?"he turned to her and said "are you coming with me?"c2 smilied and said "yes a emporer should never face the public without his empress."so they lefted the room and then suzaku turned to lelouch and said "are you sure you should bring c2?"he turned to him and said "yes shes very important to me."

4 days later lelouch is woken up by the sound of c2 goes to the bathroom and askes c2 "if shes ok?"she looks at him and says "im fine youll come back to life anyway."he turns to her and says "i promise i wont leave the 2 of you."then c2 looks at him shocked and asked "how did you know?"he looks at her and says i have to go its time for the zero requiem to be completed.

a hour later hes heading down the street on a float with nunnally then suddenly zero appears but its really suzaku who runs past the garuds and stabs lelouch in the heart then suzaku crys under the masks and says "lelouch." then lelouch puts his hand on the zero mask and says "the pushiment for what you have done shall be this you will live on forever wearing that mask you will no longer live your life as suzaku you protect the weak"then suzaku says "yes ill protect them in your place" and pulls the sword out and lelouchs step forword and slide to where nunnally she takes his hand and says "you did this all for me."he then says "yes i...destroyed the world and created a new."then cornelia appeared and shouted "lelouch the doman is dead free them"then c2 went up to where lelouch layed dead and said you did it and started cry saying "you idot you promised i would never be alone again."then nunnally asked "how are?"she turned to nunnally and said "im c2 if it wasnt for me you and your brother could have stayed together."then nunnally askked how is it your fault?"c2 then tells nunnllay "im the one how gave your brother his geass."then cornelia and the rebillion fighters says "your connecte to the power of geass?'she looks at them and said "yes this man figured out my true wish when i had frogotten it."cornelia then says "we must kill you then" c2 laughs at this and says "i cannot die the reason i gave lelouch his geass was so i could finally die but he would complete his contract."then nunnally and cornelia says "you can too die."then kallen said "shes telling the truth ive seen her get shoot in the heart."i ve been alive for so long and until i met lelouch no one cared for me i use to have the power of geass 500 yrs ago."

nunnally "would you like to know a serct."see looks at c2 and says "what is it?""while your brother was going to be a dad and i never told him so i have to take his body now."your brother was the only person who could reach my heart."then nunnally hugs her and says "good bye"then c2 called jeremiah over and said "bring the car he bows and says yes right away."then cornelia walked up to her and said "this is crazy."then she got into the car and told jeremiah to hurry up"as there going down the rode jeremaih asked c2 "are you sure he will come back to life?"c2 glared at him and said "yes" then suddenly lelouch said i told you i would come back to you."c2 turned to him and said "you did say that lelouch" with tears in her eyes then she turned to jeremaih and said "i need to go back there."right away jeremaih said to her then he turned around and they were back and she went up to kallen and said "i did love lelouch more then anyone in the world and i never told him."then she turned to leave and was stoped by a hand and she turned to see kallen crying and then kallen aked c2 "are you really?"c2 just nodded her head and said "this is good bye kallen i have no reson to stay in this place any longer."i hoope you find true happyness cause i never found it" then she got in the car and kissed lelouch passiately on the lips and said "lets go home so we can spend the long flow of time together."then lelouch turned to jeremaih and said "take us to the house i brougtfor c2 and me to live in."he smilies and "says right away"then lelouch turns to c2 and said "i think you should get some rest its going to be a long drive."c2 looks at him and says "ok if your sure."then she layed her head his lap and fell asleep.

a few hours later they are there and then lelouch wakes up c2 and says were are c2 says "im still tried can you carry me in the house lelouch my dear demon?"he smiles and says "ok if that what you want my daer witch."and so he carrys her into the house and lays her down on the then he lays down next to her and then closes his eyes and goes to sleep.


End file.
